User blog:Sagee Prime/Nidalee Remake Suggestion: Part 2 - Give me Feedback
Nidalee The Bestial Huntress Rework It seems that RIOT is just going to let Nidalee sit unfinished and not even attempt to give her the actual late game buff we were promised. So far all they have done is taken off A CDR cap buffed a skill that didn't need buffs(not that the skill changed at all), and swapped 1 defensive stat for another. A 0.2 AP ratio increase on a 0.2 AP skill wasn't a buff to a skill with several disadvantages to it already. Swipe has low range, no aiming, and a low AP ratio with only one pro and that is a cooldown that is 1 to 2 seconds less than similar skills without the cons of this ability. Anyway here is my remake that combines aspects of pre-release Nidalee and some of my idea into a more fulfilling kit. Honestly the AP ratios are probably redundant and could all be replaced with AD ratios but I'll stick with this for now. That is all I have on this matter. Review my changes and let me know what you think of them Too Good/Not good enough/Just right. Anyway if you have any questions on the abilities ask me and If you think something is too strong let me know and tell what you think could be done to make it right. Also here are the two Nidalee bugs threads I help maintain: Nidalee needs help! http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=200204 Nidalee has Bugs! Didn't you know? http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=501818 Key Terms: Nidalee's Pre-Release Ability set: RIOTs Current Plan for Nidalee Base stats |date = December 17, 2009V1.0.0.63 |health = 40 |attack = 60 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 370 (+90) |mana = 265 (+45) |damage = 49 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.66 (+3.22%) |range = 575 (125 - cougar) |armor = 17 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0.75) |healthregen = 6.0 (+0.8) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.5) |speed = 310 (330 - cougar) }} 'Abilities Suggestions:' True Damage per second for 5 seconds and stacks up to 6 times. Dripping wound Additional effects: *Enemies afflicted with dripping wound are revealed for 2 seconds per stack of dripping wound. *Bushwhack reveals enemies for twice as long per stack of dripping wound (2 seconds is now 4 seconds). *Takedown deals 35% more damage per stack of dripping wound on the target *Pounce: upon use gives Nidalee 3% extra movespeed for 1.5 seconds per stack of dripping wound the enemy she is facing has. *Swipe reduces damage output of struck enemies by 3% per stack of dripping wound. |firstname = Javelin Toss |firstinfo = (Active): Nidalee tosses her javelin as hard as she can, dealing magic damage on impact that increases depending on the distance between Nidalee and the target at the time it is hit. The multiplier caps at 2.5. *'Range:' 1,800 *Applies 1-3 stacks of Dripping Wound. *'Missile Speed:' ? (+75%) |firstlevel = | | |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Takedown |firstinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee’s Next attack gains extra damage, applies dripping wound stacks based on how low the enemies hp is, and stops any current actions they may be taking. (Interrupt) *This ability cannot be dodged. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 5 seconds *Applies 1-6 stacks of Dripping Wound based on how low enemy hp is. |firstlevel2 = |secondname = Bushwhack |secondinfo = (Active): Nidalee lays a trap that deals magic damage when sprung by an enemy, applying dripping wound and reduces their armor and magic resistance for 12 seconds. Enemies under the effect of dripping wound are revealed for twice as long. Traps last for 4 minutes. *'Range:' 900 *'Radius of Activation AoE:' *Applies 2 stacks of Dripping Wound |secondlevel = | | |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Pounce |secondinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee lunges toward the target location, dealing damage to surrounding enemies. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 3 seconds (static) *'Jump Range:' 225 (estimate) *'Radius of AoE:' *Applies 1 stack of Dripping Wound. |secondlevel2 = |thirdname = Primal Surge |thirdinfo ='(Passive):'Nidalee regains health equal to a percent of the damage she deals and gains a permanent attack speed increase. (Passive is active during aspect of the Cougar) (Active): Nidalee empowers nearby allies granting her passive effect to nearby allies and double the effect to herself for 10 seconds disabling the passive effect for the duration. *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds *'Radius:' 1200 |thirdlevel = | | |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Swipe |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Nidalee claws at enemies in front of her dealing magic damage in a cone. *'No cost' *Applies 2 stacks of dripping wound. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 300 (estimate) *'Cone Width:' |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Aspect of the Cougar |ultiinfo = (Toggle): Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, losing 450 range, gaining new abilities, and gaining increased Armor and Magic Resist and 20 movespeed. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds *This move is usable when stunned, silenced and suppressed. |ultilevel = Each additional rank increases the effectiveness of Nidalee's cougar abilities. }} 'Change Log:' Category:Blog posts